And I Hate You So
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: [SessKag, InuKik] Meet the Higurashi twins: Smart, pretty, and stubborn. Now meet the Taishou brothers: Handsome, wealthy, and a pair of pompous jerks. Add some matchmaking parents, and you have your recipe for total disaster...or perhaps love?
1. The Meeting

And I Hate You So

Author: Tsuki no Tennyo

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Humor

Parings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyou, and a bit of other minor parings.

Summary: Meet the Higurashi twins: Smart, pretty, and stubborn. Now meet the Taishou brothers: Handsome, wealthy, and a pair of pompous jerks. Add some matchmaking parents, and you have your recipe for total disaster...or perhaps love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and neither do you.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"I still don't see why we have to meet some snotty jerks," Kagome huffed angrily as she got into the limo in front of her parents' mansion.

"Now, Kagome, dear, your sister, Kikyou is taking this a lot better than you are," spoke Mrs. Higurashi, calmly to her angry daughter. She sighed when she noticed her other daughter, Kikyou, glaring at her with her arms crossed. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all.

"Now girls, the Taishou's are old friends of ours. I'm sure you'll like meeting their sons," said Mr. Higurashi, cheerfully.

Kagome and Kikyou looked at each other, and then yelled, "We hate this!"

Mr. Higurashi laughed nervously. His daughters sure were scary when angry. "But girls, you haven't met them yet! How can you say you don't like someone when you never met them before?"

Before Kagome could speak, her twin sister spoke for her, "Are they handsome?"

Mr. Higurashi looked at Kikyou, wondering where she was going with this. "They're wanted by every young, single female."

"Their family is rich, right?"

"Of course. They're richer than us, but only by a couple thousands dollars."

"Then they're jerks," Kikyou said at last as she leaned back in her seat.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi sighed as they gave up on the argument. There's just no way to get their daughters to be happy about this. Hopefully tonight it won't be a disaster.

* * *

"What do you mean a pair wenches are coming here," asked a silver haired boy to his father. From his appearance, he looks very boyish, the kind girls would call "cute" or "adorable".

His father, Mr. Taishou, looked at his son. "Now, Inuyasha, their father is my dear old friend. We haven't seen each other in fo--"

Mr. Taishou was interrupted by his elder son, Sesshoumaru. "That still does not answer the imbecile's question, Father."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru for a bit, but then agreed with Sesshoumaru. "We know you're friends with the guy, but why are his daughters coming?"

Mr. Taishou shifted nervously in the chair he was sitting in. He smiled when he noticed his wife passing by his study. "Ah, darling, come on in! I was just telling the boys about out guests."

Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshoumaru's stepmother, walked in glancing at her sons, wondering how they took the news. "So I guess you told them about the en-"

Mr. Taishou covered his wife's mouth with his hand. "Our guests? Of course, I just told you that, dear!"

The two boys looked at their parents suspiciously. They were up to something. Before they could question their parents further, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, they're here!" cried Mr. Taishou as he went to greet his guests, happy to leave before any further questions could be asked.

After being introduced, everyone went to the dining room to enjoy their peaceful dinner. That is if you considered four teenagers glaring at their parents with daggers in their eyes as being peaceful.

"Could someone please pass me the soy sauce," asked Kagome as politely as she could despite her hunch that her parents were up to something with their friends.

Inuyasha passed her the soy sauce. "Keh, wench."

Kagome glared at him and hissed, "Bite me."

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at Kagome's comment. She was the fiery one of the two Higurashi girls. He looked over at Kikyou who was trying to calm her sister down before a fight broke out. Kikyou seems to be the calmer one of the two from what he saw so far.

Kikyou gave up. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw he was looking at her. She decided it would be at least polite to get to know Sesshoumaru before judging him, so she started a conversation with him. The conversation quickly ended with them glaring at each other.

They heard someone clapping and turned to look at Mr. Higurashi. "Now, isn't this wonderful, girls? I'm sure you'll enjoy being in the same school as the boys."

His daughters screamed "what" while making a mental note to hurt their father. Yes, they knew they were going to a new school. They just didn't realize it was with the Taishou boys who were now on their list of men to kill and/or hurt.

Sesshoumaru: arrogant, stoic, and narcissistic. Inuyasha: stubborn, "macho," and just plain rude. They're cute, but their personality sure wasn't. Right now, the only thing the twins want to do is hurt these guys.

"Dad. We. Cannot. Stand. Them." Kagome said each word slowly while glaring at her father some more.

"Well, you know what they say! When a person dislikes another person, they really like each other or something like that..."

Sesshoumaru spoke in his monotone voice, "It'll be quite simple about the school thing. You don't know us, so you'll stay away from us. Same goes to you, Inuyasha."

Mr. Taishou cleared his throat, getting everyone attention in the process. "Sesshoumaru, you and Inuyasha shall be nice to them and will show them around the school. If I hear from any of them that you're being rude to them, you can say bye-bye to your allowance…and playboy, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paled and muttered, "Yes, Father."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Great, he's going to have to show them around school. The last thing he wanted is to have the woman at school ask questions about this. It was bad enough they wanted to bear his children or "give him whatever his heart desires" as they like to call it.

He heard Inuyasha muttering and he replied softly to his father, "Of course, Father."

The girls snickered. This was going to be more fun than they thought. Oh, yes. It's going to be so much fun. They grinned in a way that sent shivers down everyone spines. They were up to something, and it can't be good. Not good one bit.

But the girls' grins quickly faded away as they saw an evil gleam in their mother's eyes. They suddenly have the suspicion that they only transferred school because their mother wants them to get to know the Taishou boys, fall in love, and have lots and lots of grandchildren for her to spoil. They shuddered slightly as they saw the same gleam in Mrs. Taishou's eyes.

The dinner and conversation continued again, only this time only the parents were speaking. Kagome and Inuyasha were glaring at each while Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were glaring at each other. Only one thought went through the four teenagers' head and it was, '_This is going to be hell._'

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm insane for even trying to write another fanfic, one with chapters, I might add. I'm hoping to make this fanfic as short, yet interesting as possible. Bear with me, ok?

Also, to answer a question I know a few people are thinking: No, I will not change the parings. End of discussion.

Please review and tell me what you think. As always, constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames are not.


	2. School

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Questions are answered at the end; others are answered in the chapter itself. I'll shut up now, so you can all read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter Two: School**

Kikyou opened her eyes, yawned softly and stretched. She frowned when she remembered that today was their first day at school. With the Taishou boys. She doesn't know why but those guys just annoy her beyond words.

She knows Kagome feels the same way especially about Inuyasha. It was hate at first sight was what Kagome told her. She sighed as she got out of bed to get ready for school.

When she was done with her morning duties, she left her room only to bump into Kagome who had a far away look in her eyes until she fell on her butt hard and bumped her head against the wall.

"Ow," Kagome groaned as she rubbed her head and got up. "Sorry about that, Sis."

Kikyou reached for the offered hand from Kagome and smiled. "It's alright."

The two girls made their way downstairs to eat breakfast before heading for the limo waiting to give them a ride to school.

* * *

"Damn it, I'm late!" yelled Inuyasha as he quickly got out of his bed to get ready.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat at the dining table with his parents. '_Idiot._'

He wiped his mouth with a napkin before getting up. "I'm going to school now. Tell Inuyasha I'm not going to wait for him."

"Ok, dear. Have fun at school. Tell Kagome and Kikyou I said hello," said Mrs. Taishou smiling at her stepson.

Sesshoumaru sighed again. Right, he was supposed to show them around. "Yes, mother."

As he was almost out the door, Inuyasha tumbled down the stairs, groaning a bit before he quickly recovered and started running towards the door. "No time for breakfast. Bye!"

Sesshoumaru continued walking, shaking his head. Oh, yes. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Just as the Taishou's limo arrived at school, they noticed another limo. They figured it was the Higurashi's. Their guess was right when they saw the girls stepped out of the limo.

"Why, hello dear Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly as she walked toward him and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What do you want, wench?"

Kagome shot him a glare of her own before reaching for her cell phone. "I could always call your father if you don't want to be nice to me."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead. He had forgotten about that. "Fine, _Ms._ Higurashi. What can I do for you?"

"Kagome will be fine, smartass. Now, can you show me and Kikyou to the office so we can get our schedules?"

Inuyasha feh'ed before he started walking, signaling that he was going to show them the way. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru had left before them. She shrugged and followed Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Once they received their new schedules the girls looked at each other's schedule to see if they have the same classes together. Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou's, then at Kagome's. They have all classes together with him and Sesshoumaru.

'_What are the odds of that? Wait a minute; don't tell me Pop planned this._' Inuyasha groaned silently to himself. Their parents were up to something. He just knew it. Everyone and everything in the hallways went silence as they heard a slap echoed through the hallways followed by a loud, "Hentai!"

Inuyasha grinned when he saw a boy around his height with black hair tied back walked up to him. Inuyasha looked at the handprint on the boy's face. "You just couldn't keep your hand away from Sango's ass, could you, Miroku?"

The boy, now known as Miroku, gasped dramatically. "Why, Inuyasha! You know it's a curse passed down-"

"From generation to generation to every male in your family," Inuyasha finished, rolling his eyes. He looked behind Miroku and saw a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail walked up, fuming.

"Curse, my ass, you pervert," she glared at him. She noticed the Higurashi twins standing behind Inuyasha, looking a bit confused. "Who are they, Inuyasha?"

Before Inuyasha could answer her, Miroku grabbed both girls' hands and said, "Why, they must be goddesses sent down from the heavens to bless-"

Before he could finished his sentence, he received a punch in the face from Inuyasha, a slap in the face from Sango, and two girls stomping him on each foot. Inuyasha cleared his throat once that was over with. "The girl with the long, straight hair and brown eyes is Kikyou Higurashi. The one with wavy hair and blue eyes is her twin sister, Kagome Higurashi."

The girls exchanged hello's before Inuyasha continued. "The girl that slapped the pervert is Sango Taijiya. The pervert that's lying on the ground twitching is Miroku Houshi."

Inuyasha looked at the floor and shook his head. He started dragging Miroku to class, grumbling a bit. "When will you ever learn, Miroku?"

The girls followed behind Inuyasha and started talking about random girl stuff.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Doesn't Sesshoumaru look so hot today?" asked a girl in Sesshoumaru's class.

"Like duh," replied the girl's friend, looking at Sesshoumaru. Whenever he looked up toward her, she would wink back at him and giggle in a valley girl sort of way.

Sesshoumaru groaned silently to himself. It was the same thing everyday. He would head to his class, read a book while waiting for class to start, and listen to a bunch of airheads saying how hot he looks. He couldn't blame them for thinking that really, but must they speak so loudly and in an annoying voice? Haven't he suffered enough at home and now that the Higurashi girls are in his life?

As he was about to let another groan escape his mouth, he noticed a girl sat down on top of his desk. He blinked and looked up from his book to see a girl with short black hair smiling at him seductively.

"Oh, Maru-chan, you have such lovely hair," said the girl as she ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's locks. Sesshoumaru jerked back, giving her a look that could kill.

"What do you want, Yura," Sesshoumaru hissed at her. "And if you ever call me by that nickname again, I swear I'll rip your tongue from your mouth and shove it down your throat before you could blink."

At this moment he saw Kagome was leaning against a desk next to him, grinning. What is she grinning about? Was this situation so amusing to her? Sesshoumaru felt the need to throttle both her and Yura, but he restrained himself, thinking Kagome might have a good reason for being there and grinning like that.

"What is so funny, woman," Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as calmly as he could despite the fury he felt at the moment.

Yura who now noticed Kagome was glaring at her. "If you want Maru-chan, you can just forget it. He's mine, bitch."

Kagome's grin faded as she looked from Yura to Sesshoumaru and back to Yura again. She suddenly burst into laughter. "Me? Want Ice Prince over here? No thanks, and from the look of it-Yura, was it? Anyway, it looks like your 'Maru-chan' doesn't want to have anything to do with you. I can't blame him from the way you're dressed and the way you act."

By now everyone was staring at the little scene. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were now laughing. Kikyou smirked a bit while Sesshoumaru sat there deciding whether or not it would be right to strangle Yura in public. Sesshoumaru decided against it. Better to do it when you have no witnesses.

Yura's face turned red from not only embarrassment but also from anger. How dare this girl come in here, interrupted her conversation with her Maru-chan, and then insult her in front of the whole entire class! This girl was going to pay for her crimes.

"What's your name, wench?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is with you people calling me wench? Well, it's Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Kagome Higurashi, you better watch out because I'm going to get you for this."

"For what, Yura darling," Kagome asked innocently while in her mind she was thinking of how easily these people were pissed off. Of course, she has no right to be thinking that considering she was a bit hot-tempered at time.

Yura glared at her before she stomped off to her seat. Kagome grinned again and sat in the chair of the desk she was leaning against. "So Maru-chan?"

"You shall address me as Sesshoumaru."

"What about Sesshy? Or Sess? Or-"

"I said, you shall address me as and only as Sesshoumaru."

Kagome leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms, and pouted. "You're no fun."

"Then mission accomplished."

Kagome rolled her eyes before she turned around to talk to her sister and their new friend, Sango. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smiled for a bit before he saw Inuyasha and Miroku walked toward him. '_Now what?_'

"Sesshoumaru, you lucky bastard, you," Miroku sighed a bit dramatically, draping his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck before he quickly removed it when he heard the warning growl coming from Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"You like Kagome, don't you," Miroku asked, ignoring Sesshoumaru's question.

Inuyasha interrupted before Sesshoumaru had a chance to respond. "Who could like that wench? All she does is gets on people nerves and she's stupid, not at all- "

Inuyasha stopped when he saw fire burning in Kagome's eyes and behind her for that matter. "Um…you're pretty?"

"Die, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a deadly tone as she started chasing him around the classroom with a textbook raised over her head, ready to pound it on top of Inuyasha's head. Sango and Kikyou started giggling.

"He had it coming," was all Sesshoumaru said as he returned his attention to his book. He had to admit, today may be interesting after all. Perhaps, having the Higurashi girls here won't be all that bad.

The chase ended with Inuyasha lying in front of the classroom door unconscious while saying something about wanting his teddy bear and warm milk. Sango and Kikyou's giggles turned into laughing at that. Kagome skipped to her seat and sat down again, smiling innocently as if nothing had happened.

The teacher walked into her classroom as soon as the bell rang. She stopped in front of the door and looked down at Inuyasha, shook her head before stepping over him. "Good morning everyone. As you all know we have two new students today. Would the Higurashi girls please step to the front of the classroom and introduce yourselves?"

Kikyou and Kagome did so. Once it was over, the class started their lesson. In the middle of the teacher's lecturing Inuyasha woke up, still mumbling about wanting his teddy bear and warm milk.

"It's nice of you to join us, Inuyasha. Will you please take a seat before I give you a detention?"

Inuyasha's face turned red a bit before he got up from the floor and walked toward his desk next to Miroku. He shot a glare to Kagome who smiled and waved back innocently before returning her attention to the teacher.

* * *

Time seemed to passed by slowly. Many students looked at the clock and watch as each seconds passed painfully slow. It was fourth period with Myouga-sensei who was lecturing about science. Many students groaned as they felt pangs of hunger in their stomach.

Just two more minutes to go. They can survive this, right? Concentrate on something else. One minute now. Just a few more seconds and you can satisfy your hunger with the delicious lunch made just for you. Five…four…three…two…one…_Ring!_

The students quickly grabbed their stuff and ran out of the door without waiting to hear what Myouga has to say. Lunch is the most important subject in school, after all! Socializing with your friends; talking about the hottest guy or girl in school; and meeting new rivals and admirers. Lunch is the greatest subject, indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it, folks. Kagome and Kikyou's first day at school so far. Poor, Inu-chan. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?

Someone asked a question about whether I got the idea for this fanfic from a movie title. The answer is yes. I got the idea from the title of a Chinese movie, which so happened to be called "And I Hate You So." It may have the same title, but it's nothing like the movie.

I also received one other question about whether Kikyou is good or not in this story. For those that still can't figure it out, Kikyou is not a bad guy in this fanfic.

You know the drill, review, please.


	3. Rivals & Not So Secret Admirers

Disclaimer: I really don't think it's necessary to have to repeat the same thing unless there's something else in this chapter I don't own. In other words, go back to the last two chapters if you want a disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rivals & Not-So-Secret Admirers**

Kikyou laughed when she saw Inuyasha walked over to the lunch table she was sitting at with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha scowled when everyone except Sesshoumaru laughed. Why can't people just forget about that little incident in first period?

"Shut up, wench," Inuyasha muttered as he sat down and grabbed a little bit of Kikyou's lunch.

"Hey! That's mine, and I have a name you blockhead! Say it with me now, Inu-baby. Ki-ky-ou."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Inu-baby? What the hell, woman?"

Kikyou sighed, a bit frustrated at being called everything but her name. She perked up when Inuyasha questioned his new nickname. "Yup! It sounds so cute; don't you think so, guys?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Describes the idiot perfectly."

"I'll ignore that comment, _Maru-chan_," Inuyasha said as he started picking food out of Kikyou's bento box again, ignoring her protest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and raised him until he was off the ground. "Say that nickname again and I swear everyone in the whole entire school will know about the little 'accident' you've made _last week_."

Inuyasha's face turned a ghostly white color as Sesshoumaru set him back down. His face quickly changed to a cherry red color when he heard muffled giggles coming from everyone at the table. Today is just not his day.

To make matter worst, here come two guys he despised in the whole entire world, Naraku Onigumo and Kouga Ookami. They walked over and sat down smiling.

"And who are these lovely creatures, dog breath," asked Kouga, giving a charming smile to Kagome as he kissed her hand. His smile widen when he saw her blushed.

Naraku smiled as he kissed Kikyou's hand. "The name is Naraku Onigumo, and what might yours be, fair maiden?"

Kikyou's face turned red just like her sister. "K-Kikyou Higurashi, and this is my sister, Kagome Higurashi."

At that moment, something snapped inside the Taishou brothers. Who said these vile creatures could come here and touch their girls? Wait, theirs? They hate the Higurashi girls just like the Higurashi girls hate them, right? That question shall be left for another day. There are more important things now and that is to tear these two guys into shreds.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here you bastard," asked Inuyasha as he grabbed Kikyou and pulled her protectively close to him. If Kikyou's face couldn't get any redder, it just did.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kouga and got in front of him, blocking his sight of Kagome. "What my dear brother means is, how can we help you gentlemen?"

Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru and shoved him out of the way; ignoring the angry looks he's receiving from the elder Taishou boy. "Kagome, is it? Well, Kagome from this moment on I shall make you my woman!"

"Eh? What do you mean I'm your woman!" Who said this guy could come in here and make her his woman? '_What an ego…_'

Kouga pulled Kagome close to him oblivious to the fact that Kagome doesn't want to be his woman and that Sesshoumaru has the look of a killer right this moment.

Naraku's smiled widen. "Well, if Kagome is Kouga's woman, then Kikyou shall be mine!"

Inuyasha let go of Kikyou and stomped over to Naraku. Inuyasha looked Naraku straight into his eyes, and said each word slowly, but dangerously. "She is not your woman! You lay one finger on her an-"

He stopped when he noticed not only Kikyou, but everyone else was now staring at him. He shifted nervously, wondering if he should finish that sentence. He looked into Kikyou's questioning eyes, and found himself wanting to hold her, tell her how beautiful her eyes were, and how beautiful she is! This is not love; it's just infatuation, right?

Inuyasha was broken out of his thoughts by Naraku's voice. "And what would you do if I lay a finger on her, Inuyasha?"

A faint blush appeared on Inuyasha's face. "I'll…I'll…I'll tell her father, you scum!"

Inuyasha mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Great, now everyone will think he's an even bigger fool. Tell her father? What kind of idiot would use that as an excuse? '_I must've hit rock bottom…_'

Naraku chuckled. "So, Kikyou, how about you and I go on a date this Friday. Say 8-ish? Your sister and Kouga can double with us."

Both Kikyou and Kagome frowned while Kouga grinned. Kikyou smiled and said sweetly, "How about no-ish?"

Kouga and Naraku gasped. Refusing a date with them? Something must be wrong with the universe! No girls had ever said no to them before! Of course, it would explain a lot why many girls jumped for joy when Kouga or Naraku broke up with them. A few had cried. Whether it's tears of joy or sadness is still unknown.

Kouga spoke up, "Is it because of dog breath and his brother?"

"Eh," cried the Higurashi girls a bit confused. "They wish!"

"Then why won't you go out with us," demanded both Kouga and Naraku.

"Wow," Sango whispered, amazed at how stupid the two guys were. '_Stupid, but determined. I'll give them credits for that._'

Sango shrieked when she felt a hand on her butt. She instantly slapped the person that groped her. Miroku lay on the floor, smiling, saying it was all worth it.

Kagome groaned as she placed a hand over her forehead. "To murder them now or later..."

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "You said something, love?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and elbowed him in the rib. "Nope, _love_."

To the relief of the girls, the bell rang, signaling that lunch is over. Now, only three more classes to go before the day is over. It can't get much worst than how it was at lunch, right? Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang. Many students ran through the hallways, happy to get out of school and go home. Others were walking very slowly, wondering if the gods must be laughing at them. 

"You too?" asked Kagome staring at her sister in disbelief. Kikyou nodded.

"Naraku, somehow, found my locker and left a bouquet of the Chinese bellflower. Shut up, Inuyasha if you know what's good for you," Kikyou added the last part when she saw Inuyasha open his mouth. Inuyasha quickly shut it, thinking he had been tormented enough for today.

Kagome hugged her sister. "Well, it can't get much worst now, can it?"

Kikyou frowned. "You forget, sister dearest. Mother and Father still want us to get hitched to Stupid and Ice Prince. Oh, joy."

Sesshoumaru gave Kikyou's the coldest look she's seen since she met him. She laughed nervously. Sesshoumaru is just too scary. Kagome can have him, she decided in case they really _will_ get hitched to the two guys.

Kagome sighed dramatically. "Right, but…we can use that as an excuse to get rid of Naraku and Kouga, right? I swear, if Kouga calls me his woman one more time, I'll either murder him right there or commit suicide."

"I'd rather if you don't include me in your silly little plan," Sesshoumaru said, wondering what he had done to have to be stuck with them.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's arm. "But, Sesshy, think of it this way, we _pretend_ to be engaged to you and Inuyasha and that little Yura girl will have to leave you alone!"

Inuyasha shuddered. Unfortunately for him and Sesshoumaru, Yura has a fetish for hair. Because of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's unusual silver hair, Yura is determined to do anything to be with one of them, preferably Sesshoumaru. '_What a psycho. No wonder she's in therapy_,' Inuyasha thought silently to himself, walking closely behind Sesshoumaru and the two Higurashi girls.

Sesshoumaru growled at being called by another nickname, but decided to ignore it for now. "Yura will not easily give up, you know."

"Right, then plan B: tomorrow we poison Kouga, Naraku, and Yura's lunch!"

Everyone, but Kikyou stared at Kagome as if she lost it. Kagome sighed. "I'm kidding. Jeez, you people can't even take a joke."

Kikyou interrupted. "No, that plan is perfect. In fact, it's brilliant! Do you think Kaeda-chan have any herbs we could use to make some poison?"

"Who's Kaeda," asked Miroku who was holding an ice pack up to his cheek after making another move on Sango.

"She's our younger cousin," answered Kagome who is still clinging to Sesshoumaru, trying to get him to agree to help her get rid of Kouga.

Miroku smiled lecherously. "I bet she's just as beautiful as both Kikyou and Kagome."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Sango poked Miroku in the arm and asked, "Do you ever think of anything besides girls?"

"Of course I do. I also think about cars…and girls in bikini washing the car." Miroku said with a dreamy look. "Say Sango; want to wash my car this Saturday?"

Sango rolled her eyes again. Should've known he would give an answer like that. She punched Miroku in the arm lightly before walking faster until she was next to Kikyou and Kagome. "You guys aren't actually going to do it, are you?"

Everyone stopped outside the school entrance. Kikyou placed a finger to her chin as if in deep thoughts. "To poison them or not? Such a hard decision, indeed. What do you think, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes moments later and grinned evilly. "Or…we could tell Souta-kun and have him kicked their ass all the way to the moon!"

Kikyou linked her arms with Kagome's. "A brilliant idea as always, sister dearest!"

"I have only you to thank, darling!"

The two sisters continued telling each other who's more brilliant while everyone else rolled their eyes. Miroku whispered to Inuyasha, "Do they always act like that? And who the heck is Souta?"

"Who knows, I've only met them yesterday, and I still believe they're insane," whispered Inuyasha back to Miroku.

Kikyou huffed. "We resent that!"

"And they have excellent hearing," observed Sango. "Who's Souta?"

"Kaeda's older brother, who is our older cousin. He acts more like a brother, than a cousin. An _overprotective_ one, too," answered Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed and grabbed each Higurashi girls by the arm, dragging them to the limo waiting. He saw the confused look from the two girls when he started dragging them. "We promised Father we get you two home, fast and safe."

Kagome bit Sesshoumaru on his wrist, and muttered, "Yes, Sesshoumaru, besides the slight bruises that's appearing on our arms, we're perfectly safe in your presence."

Sesshoumaru growled when he felt her teeth on his wrist. He squeezed Kagome's arm a bit harder, and smiled in satisfactory when he heard the small yelp from her. He let go of the girls when they got in front of the limo. "Get in."

The girls rubbed their arms and grumbled about what in the world other women see in Sesshoumaru that they don't. He was nothing but arrogant and always want be in command. '_What a jerk_,' thought both girls.

The girls got in, waved good-bye to Sango and Miroku before the limo sped away. They didn't drove far when they heard a loud slap and a girl shouting, "Hentai!" Everyone in the limo shook their head. Some things may never change.

* * *

"We're home," yelled Kikyou and Kagome as they walked inside their home. Their mother came up to them and gave each girl a hug, asking how their day was. 

Mr. Higurashi walked out of his study. "I just finished talking with Taishou-kun. Girls, hurry up and get change! The Taishou will be here within an hour!"

The girls froze and stared at their father. Please, oh please tell them they didn't hear him correctly. The grin on their father's face showed that he wasn't kidding. Kikyou and Kagome walked up the stairs and wondered aloud, "Why do we have to keep on meeting them?"

"To get you girls and those Taishou boys married, of course," cried their father joyfully, pulling out a calculator to figure out the cost of the two weddings.

Kagome and Kikyou stopped walking and slowly turned their head towards their father. Flames could be seen behind them as they stood there looking down on the two people they call their parents.

Kagome, one who would normally start yelling spoke in a calm unnerving voice that frightened not only the parents but the servants around the mansion. She raised a delicate brow at her father. "So it was true. And how is that supposed to be a good thing, Father?"

Her father laughed nervously, hiding behind his wife who was shaking her head at her husband. She looked up at her two daughters, smiling in the warm motherly way that usually calms her children. "Kagome, Kikyou, this could really be a blessing in disguise for you girls. Yes, I know you and the boys got off on the wrong foot, but don't you think it's better that you are start over?"

Kagome looked at Kikyou who gave her the 'she's right' look. Both Kagome and Kikyou frowned, thinking of the same question that's been bothering them ever since their father told them. "Why do we have to marry them? Why not someone else like, um, that Bankotsu and Suikotsu dude."

Mr. Higurashi suddenly noticed how interesting the floor looks. Why, where did that little black mark come from? Oh, my! Look at all the little dust bunnies under that table. He really needs to tell the servants to clean under there.

"Dad," Kikyou spoke slowly. She continued when her father slowly looked up. "We want an explanation and we want one _now_."

Knowing he had to tell them sooner or later, Mr. Higurashi sighed and nodded. He looked at his daughters, wondering how their marriage with the Taishou boys will be. He mumbled something really fast under his breath.

"What was that, dad? We didn't hear you," said Kikyou, placing a hand over her right ear.

"Taishou-kun and I wanted to combine our company together so we can have the most powerful company ever. The only way is through marriage with you kids," said Mr. Higurashi looking at the ground, waiting for his daughters' wrath. He then added, "Plus your mother and Mrs. Taishou want grandchildren."

They only said "oh," which surprised him. He figured they start yelling their heads off, stomp, and bitch about it until the Taishou arrived. He looked up slowly until he was looking at both his daughters in the eyes. "So you're not angry about this?"

Kagome snorted. "Of course, we're angry."

With that said the girls continued walking upstairs to change, leaving one smiling parent and one dumbfounded one standing downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi's smile widened, raising a fist in the air she shouted, "Yes! I'm going to get little blue and brown eyed silver haired grandchildren!"

Mr. Higurashi asked dumbly, "What if they're golden eyed and have black hair?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I'll just be happy if those girls will give me grandchildren to spoil before I die. I expect at least 10 from each of them."

Sighing, Mr. Higurashi headed for his study to wait for the Taishou, leaving his wife to daydream about having grandchildren. Sitting down in his big leather chair, he looked out his window and smiled. He just knew his daughters and the Taishou boys were meant to be since the day they were born. Now if only they can realize what the parents known for years.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I suck at coming up with last names, so ignore all the obvious meanings of them. As for Naraku's last name…I couldn't think of anything else. Oh, well. It's not like his last name will be mentioned again…I think. 

Inuyasha is getting messed with a lot, doesn't he? Don't worry. Sesshoumaru will have his turn. I wouldn't want Sesshoumaru to feel left out of this, hehe.

Before I end this, I'd like to tell everyone that there is a mailing list for this story. The link can be found on my profile page at the very bottom.Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. The Kiss

**Chapter Four: The Kiss**

_Ding dong!_

"Ah, that must be them," cried Mr. Higurashi as he went to greet his guests. He was met with two angry sons, one smiling mother, and a father who was shaking his head, asking the gods what he did to deserve these two, ungrateful sons.

"Taishou-kun!"

"Higurashi-kun!"

The two gentlemen embraced in a friendly hug as they made their way to Mr. Higraushi's study to get drunk and discuss other things. Mrs. Taishou and Higurashi left to discuss wedding plans, leaving the four teenagers alone in the same room.

They went to the family room and sat down. Kagome sat facing Sesshoumaru while Kikyou is facing Inuyasha. All are in a staring contest, waiting for someone to speak.

"Stupid wench," muttered Inuyasha at Kikyou.

"Idiotic fool," Kikyou hissed back at him.

There was a pause between Inuyasha and Kikyou as they glared at each other.

"So we all agree we are against this whole idea of getting married to each other," asked Inuyasha, breaking the silence.

"You're _so_ smart, Inuyasha," said Kagome sarcastically, still staring at Sesshoumaru straight into his eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "Shut up, wench."

"Nice comeback…not."

Silence greeted them again. The only sound could be heard were the cooks in the kitchen making dinner, the two wives chattering about wedding plans, and the two almost drunk men in the study.

Sesshoumaru, for the first time since he came, spoke up. "Stop staring at me, woman."

"Make me, asshole," replied Kagome.

"Perhaps, I will."

"I like to see h-"

Kagome was cut off when Sesshoumaru got in front of her and placed his lips over hers. Inuyasha and Kikyou stared wide-eyed before they screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi and Taishou hurried into the room to see what all the noises were. They smiled at the sight they saw. Mrs. Higurashi and Taishou hugged one another as they cried out in joy, "We now have a chance at getting little silver-haired and blue-eyed grandchildren! Praise the Lord!"

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru off of her and glared at him before she turned towards the grownups. "It's not what it looks like, I swear! What do you mean grandchildren, Mom? Sesshoumaru, stop smirking."

Inuyasha sat back and grinned, happy to see instead of him being the one embarrassed, it was Kagome. Kikyou placed a hand over her forehead and pinched Inuyasha on the arm. Did Sesshoumaru just kiss her sister? Something must be wrong with the universe. It was a dream, right? She heard Inuyasha screamed at her. Apparently, it's not a dream.

Sesshoumaru continued to smirk. The expression on Kagome's face was just priceless. He sighed when he heard their mothers saying something about grandchildren. '_What is with them wanting grandchildren? For Heaven's sake, we're only 16 and 17!_'

One of the butlers walked in, much to the relief of Kagome. "Dinner is served, sir."

Everyone started walking towards the dining room. Kagome walked slower than she usually does as she wondered whether this kiss mean anything. Kikyou looked at her sister in concern, and then looked at the back of Sesshoumaru's head, wanting nothing more than to get her bow and arrow, and shoot one straight for Sesshoumaru's head.

Everyone sat down at the table. Unfortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru sat straight across from her again. Suddenly her fork looked very interesting. Images of all the possible ways to injure Sesshoumaru with a fork danced in her head.

Ah, yes. Stab him in the eye, and watch the little chibi Sesshoumaru run around with blood squirting out of his eye, screaming for help. Or maybe stab him in the back of the head and watch the blood squirt out from there as he slowly passes out from the blood loss. No, they won't do much damage. Besides, where's the pleasure in that if it's over too soon? Maybe she could castrate him with it. Yes, that was a much better plan. Kagome laughed evilly to herself, not realizing the maid that was standing behind her backed away from her.

Inuyasha looked at his food, thinking about what Sesshoumaru did a while ago. Suddenly the thought of kissing Kikyou popped into his head. He blushed a bit. Bad, Inu! Don't fall for your parents' plan! Don't- he stopped scolding himself when he heard a laugh from Kagome, a rather _scary_ laugh from Kagome. Suddenly, the idea of kissing Kikyou doesn't sound as pleasant as it did before.

Sesshoumaru looked unfazed by the kiss. Of course, what can you expect from a guy that rarely shows any emotion? He ate his dinner as if nothing had happened, which only made Kagome madder and wants to hurt him even more. '_That jackass._'

Kikyou ate her dinner quietly, glancing at her sister and Sesshoumaru every once in a while. She looked at Inuyasha and was surprised to see him in deep thoughts. She was even more surprised when she saw a faint blush on his cheek. '_What is he thinking?_'

Just like their last dinner together, only the grownups were talking. But instead of glaring at one another, the teenagers all looked to be in deep thoughts. Dinner passed by quickly and everyone got up to go to a different room. Inuyasha and Kikyou found them both walking toward the garden in the backyard. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked to the family room, not speaking to one another. The parents headed toward Mr. Higurashi's study, grinning all the way.

* * *

'_Why the hell am I here? Why the hell am I with her_,' wondered Inuyasha to himself as he walked through the barely lit garden with Kikyou next to him. They came to a tree with a small bench under it. Kikyou sat down and sighed. Inuyasha stood there, wondering if he should sit down too. 

"Inuyasha," Kikyou started slowly. She glanced at him noticing he sat down instantly the moment she said his name. She blinked before continuing. "Look, I know how much you seem to like to tease my sister and provoke her. But listen carefully here, if you ever make her cry, I'll make _you_ cry. Got that, Taishou?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kikyou can be scary when she wants to be. "Keh, she's a waste of my time anyway. If it wasn't for Father, I wouldn't have to be near her or you."

"Look," Kikyou paused for a moment, thinking over what he just said. Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is wrong with me, you jerk!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're just like you're sister - don't you roll your eyes at me – You're both short-tempered, always acting creepy and just plain insane."

"Who said being creepy and insane was a bad thing!"

"…"

They sat staring at each other in silent. Kikyou twirled her hair, suddenly uncomfortable with the silence. She jumped a bit when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "About what Sesshoumaru did earlier…"

His voice trailed off as he face turned a faint red color. He was glad that it was really dim in the garden. "The kiss…Sesshoumaru…and Kagome…"

Kikyou cocked her head to the side. "What about it?"

"I…" '_Oh, screw it!_' Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kikyou, causing her to sit there in shocked. He leaned in closer and closer…

* * *

'_Damn it. This silence is driving me crazy!_' thought Kagome to herself as she looked at her hands on her lap. Every once in a while she would glance at Sesshoumaru to see him staring outside the window, obviously in his own little world. Kagome sighed softly, gently touching her lips with her fingers. She thought back to that kiss and felt a blush staining her cheek. 

"Just so you know, I only kissed you to get you to be quiet," said Sesshoumaru, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome turned towards him, seeing Sesshoumaru was still staring outside the window. She sat there, thinking over what he just said. For a moment, she was confused then her anger took over her.

"So you're saying you stole my first kiss," yelled an enraged Kagome as she got up, pointing an accused finger at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and smirked. "Apparently so, dear Kagome."

Kagome felt her body trembling and a teardrop sliding down her face. She couldn't believe it. Her first kiss, something precious to a girl, was stolen by one of the most arrogant guys she ever met. She doesn't care that her kiss was from a drop-dead gorgeous guy. She wanted her first kiss to be special, to have a meaning, to be shared by two people that both wanted it.

Kagome stood there like a statue, feeling mixed emotions inside of her. She broke out of her trance, walked up to Sesshoumaru, and slapped him right across the face. "You pompous, insensitive…asshole! Go and rot in Hell, damn it!"

* * *

Kikyou backed away from Inuyasha when she heard the sound of a slap. Inuyasha sat there with his lips puckered up and feeling like an idiot. He turned his head to the side, hiding his embarrassment from her and hoping she wasn't going to question his action later. 

"Did you hear that," asked Kikyou, thinking of the sound they just heard.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from the family room."

The two looked at one another once again, nodded, and got up to go find out what was going on. They came to the room just as their parents got there. They stood listening to Kagome yelling at Sesshoumaru. Everyone was surprised when they saw the shock on the young man's face as he just sat there with a handprint on his left cheek.

* * *

What the hell just happened here? This…this…girl just slapped him. She, Kagome Higurashi…slapped him, Sesshoumaru Taishou. This never happened to him before. No one, absolutely no one ever dare to slap him, not even his own parents! Yet, she… 

"Damn you," Kagome continued yelling more curses at him. Perhaps she was overreacting, but you have to take in consideration of what just happened. Sesshoumaru Taishou stole her first kiss and then told her it meant nothing to him. '_He said it like he was saying, 'nice weather we're having'!_'

Kikyou walked up to her sister, gently wrapping her arms around Kagome, whispering soothing words to her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a look of pure hatred. Anyone that made her sister this upset was her enemy. Kikyou gently lead Kagome out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

As the girls left, an awkward silence fell over the room again. The parents and Inuyasha stood there looking at Sesshoumaru who still look to be in shock. Normally Inuyasha would be thrilled to pull out his camera and take a picture of Sesshoumaru in this state, but he realized now may not be a good time. Especially if Inuyasha still want to keep some important body parts.

Mr. Taishou coughed, hoping to break the silence. When that didn't work, he turned to his friend. Mr. Higurashi looked at his friend who looked to be thinking what he was. '_What to do now?_'

Mr. Higurashi laughed nervously as he went over and sat next to Sesshoumaru, placing a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru feeling someone was touching him looked up to see Kagome's father. He looked at Mr. Higurashi, then at everyone else.

When he was finally over his shock he let out a growl, surprising everyone, except Mr. Taishou. "That fucking bitch slapped me!"

His outburst was definitely not what everyone was expecting. From the mothers' point of view, they hoped that after he got over his shock he would go up to Kagome's room, pull her into his arms and tell her how wrong he was and how much he truly love her. Alas, that was not so. A small hope still burn inside the women, though.

Mr. Taishou shook his head and mumbled to himself, "That's my boy, alright…"

Mr. Taishou smacked his son on the back of his head before turning to the Higurashi. "So terribly sorry for how this evening turned out. Higurashi-kun, call me later this week, alright? We need to have a little…'men talk' with Sesshoumaru here."

Inuyasha looked up the stairs where Kikyou and Kagome went. His mind drifted to the little event in the garden before he snapped back to reality by the deep voice of his father. He bowed respectfully to the Higurashi before leaving.

Sesshoumaru did the same as Inuyasha. He thought about what his father just said. Men talk? With his father and Mr. Higurashi? This will probably cause him to be deaf and/or suffer many broken bones. He had a feeling Kagome was about to get her wish when she told him to go and rot in Hell.

* * *

Author's Note: Not how most of you expected Sesshoumaru and Kagome's first kiss to be, eh? Well, next chapter Sesshoumaru gets a taste of Inuyasha's own pain. I'd feel sorry for them, but I don't. :laughs evilly: 

I'd enjoyed reading all the reviews, and I hope this chapter was to your liking! Until next time. - TnT


	5. Not All That Bad

**Chapter Five: Not All That Bad**

It'd been over two weeks since that kiss incident at the Higurashi's mansion. During those weeks, rumors had been flying around the school. Of course, everyone stopped talking when they saw the icy glares from Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and even Kikyou. They knew better than to mess with those three.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Today is Friday. Normally a teenager like him would be thrill to get out of school and spend the weekend relaxing. On this particular day, however, he wished he was anywhere else but here. Heck, he'd rather be in an icy cold ocean with hungry sharks all around him and with nothing to defend himself against them.

He'd do something _even_ worst than that. He'd go out on a date with Yura and all the other snobby girls at his school. He shuddered at the thought of that. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and then exhaled. It's time to face the music and meet with the devils. One of the devils is whom he likes to call 'Father.'

Sesshoumaru reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. He stepped into his father's study. Behind a desk was Mr. Taishou who was facing the bay window in his study, on his right stood Mr. Higurashi with an unlit cigar in his right hand. They were whispering about something, most likely about this 'men talk.'

He was about to turn around and leave when Mr. Taishou's voice spoke up. "Close the door, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha get out of this room right now."

Inuyasha opened the door of the small closet he was in, stepped out smiling sheepishly before leaving. Before he left he whispered to Sesshoumaru, "Good luck, Bro."

As the door closed, Sesshoumaru walked up to his father's desk. He looked at the leather chair in front of the cherry wood desk, wondering if he should sit down or not. At his father's command, he sat down quickly and rather ungracefully. Very out of character for one such as him, but in a situation like this no one can blame him for it.

'_Why did I kiss her? I should've found some other way to shut the wench up, but her lips…damn it, even now she won't leave me alone._'

A loud roar came from his father broke Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. Startled, he looked up very slowly at his father who was now facing him along with Mr. Higurashi. "Sesshoumaru, did you hear a word I said?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his hands and mumbled softly, "No, sir."

Mr. Taishou sighed as he placed a hand on his head. He looked up from his hand and looked at his son straight in the eyes. "Sesshoumaru, why did you kiss her?"

"To get her to be quiet, sir. She even made me do it."

Mr. Higurashi looked at Sesshoumaru with awe. "Kagome made you kiss her?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the left a little. "Not exactly, Mr. Higurashi. More like, she told me to make her be quiet."

Mr. Higurashi started laughing, surprising the other men in the room. Mr. Taishou looked at his friend, thinking that he had lost his mind. "What's so funny, Higurashi-kun?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he replied, "Oh, nothing, Taishou-kun. If you wanted to get Kagome to be quiet, just say 'Houjo'. Didn't Kikyou tell you that? It would've saved you a lot of trouble and the little slap she gave you."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his left cheek where there was still a slight mark from the slap. Even now he remembered the stinging sensation when her hand met with his cheek at a fast movement. Who would've thought a small girl like her possessed such strength? If this would've been a war, he probably would've gotten himself killed for underestimating someone just by appearances and gender.

Sesshoumaru turned to Mr. Higurashi who now calmed himself down, "Who's this 'Houjo'?"

Chuckling, Mr. Higurashi answered his question. "He was this boy that was in Kagome and Kikyou's classes in junior high. Such a determined, yet foolish boy he was. Every time he sees Kagome, he would ask her out on a date. She would always decline and always hiding from him. One time he mistaken Kikyou for Kagome, and boy that was one of the worst mistakes he made. Kikyou gave him quite a beating."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "So how would that have helped?"

"Didn't you listen to what I said, boy? Kagome dislikes that Houjo with a passion with the way he's always looking for her and asking her out. Hell, she even made me spend a day getting a restraining order for it!"

Mr. Taishou started laughing, picturing the sight of that. He calmed himself down and cleared his throat. "Son, let us talk about how we should treat our women."

"But she's not mine," retorted the young man.

"Not yet," replied the older man. "Now be quiet and listen to your old man and his old friend."

"Hey!" cried Mr. Higurashi, feeling slightly insulted.

"Oh, hush, Higurashi-kun. You know you're old, deal with it. For now, Sesshoumaru needs to have the other talk."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru realized this is the beginning of a long, long, _long_ talk. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Inu-baby? Hello? Inuyasha, you jerk, do you hear me," yelled Kikyou into her phone. Grumbling, Kikyou laid on her bed on her stomach, waiting for the boy to answer her. She felt someone poking her on her side. She turned to her right and saw Kagome sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest. 

"Well? What's happening?"

Kagome had spent the pass few weeks, avoiding Sesshoumaru as best as she could. It was hard, considering she has every single class with him. After she learned about what her father and Mr. Taishou were up to, she and Kikyou made Inuyasha tell them everything that was happening during the talk.

This brings us back to the young Taishou boy who was sitting outside his father's study with a glass cup held up against his right ear, and a phone up against his other. "Be quiet, woman, I'm trying to listen. Whoa, this Houjo guy sounds like an annoying guy."

Kikyou snorted, thinking back to her days in junior high. It would've been nice if it weren't for one guy bothering her sister. "Oh, who cares about Houjo? What else are they talking about?"

Kikyou regretted saying Houjo's name when she saw the look of terror in her sister's eyes as Kagome jumped onto Kikyou's bed and clung to her as if her life depended on it. "He's here! What the heck is he doing here!"

Inuyasha winced when he heard yelling coming from the other side of the phone. Is this guy really that bad to make Kagome act like that? A slight smirk found its way onto Inuyasha's face. This could help him in the future.

Inuyasha fell back, dropped his phone and covered both ears when he heard yelling coming inside his father's office. The exact words he heard were, "Inuyasha, get the hell away from that door before I cut you out of my will!"

Damn, his father sure knew how to hurt a guy, his own child, too. Once the ringing in his ears was gone, he got up, brushed the imaginary dust off his clothes, bent down, and picked up the phone. "You heard the old man. I'm out of here."

With that said, he hung up. He realized the next time he sees Kikyou and Kagome; he was probably going to receive a lot of pain or something worst. Sighing, he started walking to the garage. He needs to come up with an excuse just in case they want an explanation out of him.

* * *

Kikyou dropped her phone. She couldn't believe Inuyasha hung up just because his father threatened him with the will. "Why that jerk…" 

"What happened? Who's the jerk? Kikyou answer me now," demanded Kagome impatiently.

"Inuyasha's father threatened that if Inuyasha doesn't get away from the door Inuyasha will be cut out of the will. So he hung up on me after saying, 'You heard the old man. I'm out of here.'" Kikyou said, mimicking Inuyasha's voice at the end.

"Well…now what?"

The girls sat there staring at each other, and then grinned. Getting up, they made their way downstairs, yelling to their mother, who was in the garden that they were going out. Before Mrs. Higurashi could ask where they were going, the girls were already gone.

* * *

After four or five hours of being in his father's study, Sesshoumaru wished someone would just shoot him right now. There is one thing worst than an angry father is two angry fathers. 

"Sesshoumaru, are you paying attention to us," roared Mr. Taishou at his son. Sesshoumaru flinched slightly and nodded at his father. Just nod and keep quiet. It's best not to say anything until they cool down.

Mr. Taishou continued with his talk on when to kiss a woman and why you should kiss her. Mr. Higurashi interrupted once in a while to correct his friend. Most of the time he's just glaring at Sesshoumaru who felt very intimidated under the glare. Not that he'll ever admit to being intimidated by anyone. He _is_ Sesshoumaru Taishou, after all.

"…make sure to use condom if you decide to sleep with her before we set a date for the wedding!"

Sesshoumaru nearly fell out of his seat. What did his father just say to him? Condom? Sleeping? Wedding! Regaining his posture, Sesshoumaru said coolly, "I would never sleep with her."

He regretted letting those words escaped his lips for soon a dagger was in Mr. Higurashi's hand and it was held against his throat. "And what is wrong with my daughter? Are you saying she's not good enough for you, is that it! Answer wisely, Sesshoumaru, you have one chance and 30 seconds to give me an answer."

What to say? What to say? What the hell can he say in a situation like this! "Nothing, Mr. Higurashi. Your daughter is a very beautiful girl."

The dagger soon was gone and he received a big slap on the back. "Good, then that means you approved of this engagement! Not that you had a choice anyway…"

Before anything else was said a loud crash was heard outside the study. All three men got up and headed for the door. The door was swung opened revealing Inuyasha on the floor, whimpering in pain as Kagome and Kikyou tackled him.

"Hold still, damn it! The least you could do is let us dress you up after hanging up on us," yelled Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's left foot.

"It's your fault I almost got cut out of the will!"

"Stop being a baby!" yelled Kikyou as she grabbed his hair and started braiding it into two pigtails.

"Stop it you bitches!"

"Yeah, yeah, we love you too," Kagome mumbled sarcastically as she grabbed a pink high heel that was next to her.

Mr. Higurashi interrupted this little scene. "Hello, girls."

Kagome and Kikyou quickly got off Inuyasha, and gave their father the 'we're-the-cutest-girls-in-the-world' look. "Hello, Father! How's the weather?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother, raised a brow, and kicked him in the side. He let a smile graced his face when he heard an 'ow' from Inuyasha. Kikyou gasped and pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru. "Ice Prince just smiled! Oh, no! This is one of the signs that the Apocalypse is near! We're doomed, Kagome, doomed!"

Kagome hugged her sister. "But we're too young to die! We haven't even had a chance to kick Kouga and Naraku's butt! Why, oh, why!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl at them. How dare these two mock him? He was about to open his mouth when a thought came to him. Kagome is not avoiding him. She's back to her old self. He decided to have a little fun now that he was back on her good side.

"Kouga and Naraku called. They wanted to know when they can take you out…and have some 'fun'. I told them you two are free next Friday. They'll pick you up at 7 sharp. Do try to wear something nice."

The girls froze when they heard those words; they slowly turned their head toward Sesshoumaru with murder in their eyes. They tackled him to the ground. "That is something that is not to be joked about, y'hear! Damn it, as if you aren't already a pain in the ass. And does being a jackass run in your family or what!"

Mr. Taishou frowned at the last comment. So he forgot his first wife's birthday and Izayoi's Valentine's Day present once, does that make him a jackass? At least he made it up to them, right? Of course, he probably shouldn't have joked about their figures. '_Alright, so all the males all jackasses, at least we have the looks and money to make up for it. Wait, that didn't sound right…_'

"Insolent wenches!"

"Oh, shush, Sesshy," Kagome said as she settled herself on his back to prevent him from escaping her wrath. Kikyou was right across from Kagome with Inuyasha all tied up. She sat on his back, and resumed her task of braiding his hair into two pigtails.

"Ooh, Inuyasha would look so cute if we dressed him up as a ballerina," Kikyou said with a maniacal laughter as she brushed his hair and started styling it into a bun instead.

Kagome grinned and started tying Sesshoumaru's hands and feet with the ropes she and Kikyou brought with them. Kagome got off him and examined his face. She grinned as she pulled out some lip gloss and eye shadow from her purse. She started applying them to his face, ignoring the threatening growls coming from him.

The two fathers went back into the study, laughing their heads off at what happened to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. All manliness the boys felt left the moment they fell preys to the two young women.

Kagome stifled a giggle as she admired her works. "Sesshy…you look so…_giggles_…so…_laughs_…"

Sesshoumaru was lying on the floor on his stomach, with his face covered in makeup, glaring at Kagome. "Tell me, do you enjoy tormenting me, wench?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Sesshy-kun."

"I hate you."

"So what else is new?"

"…"

"Ooh, silence treatment. I feel so unloved," Kagome said placing a hand over her heart, feigning sadness. It quickly disappeared when she heard Inuyasha's protesting cries. She started laughing all over again when she saw Inuyasha.

"Put on the damn dress already, Inu-baby!"

"Forget it, bitch! I refuse to cross-dress!"

"I have a picture of you snuggling with your teddy bear. It's so cute to see a sixteen-year-old snuggling with his beloved stuffed animal."

"H-how…how did you…"

"I have my ways. Now put on the damn dress before I show that picture all over school on Monday. I'm sure your little fan club would love that picture."

Grumbling, Inuyasha agreed. There goes his manhood. Wearing a pink romantic tutu with a swan circlet on his head, Inuyasha muttered, "I feel so…violated right now…"

Sitting on Sesshoumaru's back again, Kagome raised a brow and asked, "Don't you guys always feel violated? After all, it's amazing how your fan girls always know what kind of underwear you're wearing…"

Kikyou shuddered and nodded in agreement. Getting a camera out of her purse, she smiled and said, "Say cheese, Inu-baby!"

Inuyasha turned his head towards Kikyou, a bit confused. Before he realized it he saw a flash of light. Rubbing his eyes, Inuyasha scowled. "Give me the camera, Kikyou!"

Kikyou ran away giggling in glee. "Hey! You said my name for once! I feel so special! Hey, Kags, have fun with Sess-chan. Do anything kinky around or to my sister and I'll make sure you regret it!"

Ignoring the nickname again, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, '_I already regretted meeting her, kissing her, and being born. What more can I regret?_'

Kagome giggled softly before making herself even more comfortable on Sesshoumaru's back. She heard a growl coming from Sesshoumaru. Poking him on the back of his head she asked, "What do ya need, Sesshy?"

"Get off of me."

"I find it comfortable here."

"I don't give a damn, now get off."

"Tsk, tsk. Such language, Sesshy. Ooh, your hair is so soft and silky! I'm so jealous," Kagome said, running her fingers through his hair. "Now I know why Yura likes your hair."

Sesshoumaru felt the need to purr at her gentle touches. Restraining himself, he asked her a question that's been bothering him a bit. "Are you still angry at me?"

Kagome was a bit surprised by the question. "What would you do if I say I am?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. For once, he realized he doesn't know what to do, and it annoyed him greatly that he doesn't. He'd never thought he uttered these words, "I don't know."

Kagome giggled softly again. "Don't worry; I'm not angry anymore, at least not much."

They stayed like that for a while before Sesshoumaru spoke again, "You're not getting off me anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope."

Sighing, Sesshoumaru made himself as comfortable as he could. She wasn't heavy, but staying like that for more than 10 minutes can really make you feel sore. Closing his eyes, he rested the left side of his head on his forearms. He let out soft, happy sigh when he felt Kagome massaging his shoulder.

He wasn't going to question why she suddenly was being nice to him. Some things were best left unanswered at times. '_This is nice. This feeling…_'

* * *

Kikyou whistled happily as she dragged Inuyasha by a rope that was tied around his feet. Inuyasha had his arms crossed while he was being dragged by Kikyou. Who would've thought a girl like her knew how to lasso a guy? 

Closing his eyes, he thought back to the chase.

_"Get down here, wench!"_

_Kikyou, sitting on a tree branch, stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. "Oh, darn. You're calling me 'wench' again. I don't feel special anymore."_

_Glaring at her, he started yelling incoherently. Yawning, Kikyou jumped down from the tree, landing a few inches away from Inuyasha. She cocked her head to the side. "You really want this camera back?"_

_He nodded. Shrugging, Kikyou tossed him the camera. Inuyasha grinned and started running away with the camera, not bothering to check for films. He stopped running when he heard Kikyou yelled something. He turned his head towards her, and regretted that._

_Before he could blink a rope was around him, binding him instantly. He dropped the camera and heard a soft 'thud' as it landed on the grass near him. Kikyou stood there grinning. "I knew those lasso lessons would come in handy someday. Well, we better head back before Kag-chan and Sess-chan start fooling around."_

_His brother fooling around?__ Eww that was something he didn't want to think about. "Would Kagome even let him get near her bed?"_

_"Near…near her bed," Kikyou looked at him confused. Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "Inu-chan, get your mind out of the gutter! I didn't mean it like that! Aw, gross you pervert. Kags would never do that."_

_"It was your damn fault for saying it like that!"_

_"No, it was your fault for having a perverted mind like Miroku."_

_"I'm not like that pervert! And it was a normal reaction to the phrase!"_

_"Right, sure, it is," she muttered softly, tying another rope around his feet. She started yanking the rope once she was sure it was tied securely._

_"Ow! That hurts!"_

_"Oh, be a man, Inu-baby," she said dragging the poor silver-haired boy behind her. She heard him muttering something about evil women and how his life had been hell since meeting the evil women. She shrugged and smiled to herself._

_Truth be told, Inuyasha actually enjoyed all of this. It was better than having women throw themselves at him. Kikyou was different. She was more down to earth, but she can also be silly when she wants to be. He kind of hoped that he could spend the rest of his life with her. If not, then just a moment in time with her would be enough for him._

"Aw," Kikyou cooed softly as she watched her sister and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned his head around to see Kikyou standing behind a tall pot of plant, apparently spying on Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

He wondered vaguely what the two could be doing. "Hey, Kikyou, what's going on?"

Kikyou turned around to see the still tied boy. She crouched down and began to untie him. Once released, Inuyasha rubbed his wrists and legs before standing up to see what was going on. His mouth instantly dropped. He blinked. '_Was that a purr I just heard?_'

He was about to stomp over and demand to know what they were doing before Kikyou grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back. He scowled. "What was that for?"

"Leave them alone, Inu-baby. I can't take anymore tension between the two of them," Kikyou whispered softly with her eyes lowered to the ground. Obviously, it had hurt Kikyou deeply seeing her sister being sad over her loss, a silly loss, but a loss nonetheless.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, turned his head to the side, and snorted. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sesshoumaru was being a bigger ass during those weeks, thanks to your sister."

Kikyou eyed the silver-haired boy standing in front of her. For a brief moment, the memory of Inuyasha attempting to kiss her flashed through her mind, causing her to blush. She wondered if he did it because he wanted to or because someone told him to.

She remembered his father whispering something into his ear before that dinner ended. Was it him who told his son to try to kiss her? She felt anger boiling inside of her. If it was, then she'll give him a piece of her mind!

Not realizing her face turned redder from rage, she flinched when she felt a warm hand on her forehead. She looked up into a pair of amber colored eyes. "You okay, Kikyou? Your face is a bit redder than usual."

The anger she had felt quickly vanished. Quickly turning around she mumbled, "Of course I am."

She doesn't know why she felt embarrassed when Inuyasha touched her. The feeling was complicated. She enjoyed it, but she also hated having someone touch her. She likes Inuyasha, but she also hates him sometimes. '_Mixed emotions_,' Kikyou mused silently to herself. '_As if my life isn't mixed-up already with this so-called engagement..._'

Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, grabbing his hand and started dragging him with her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go see what they're up to!"

With a small smile on his face, he let her drag him, forgetting all of the embarrassing moments he went through just because of her and her sister. Yes, for now he'll forget about that.

* * *

Author's Note: A few people mentioned the fact that Sesshoumaru was a bit out of character in the last chapter (and this one too, maybe…). I do realize that. Yes, he probably wouldn't have cussed or he probably would've tried to hurt Kagome, etc. but I didn't want to lead into some serious stuff. The fact that I also have future chapters typed was taken into consideration. If I go back and change it, then I would have to retype all the future chapters and think up a new way to lead to the ending (which I have planned out already). 

I also do not want to make Sesshoumaru hate humans, considering he _is_ a human in this story. I do however try to keep his whole 'cold and aloof' thing going. Of course, I bet you all saw that I failed that for the most part.

Also about the garden scene in the last chapter, I know I made Inuyasha rushed into kissing. But if you reread the dinner scene, you would know that Inuyasha was sort of curious and wanted to know what it was like to kiss Kikyou. He didn't succeed thanks to that sound.

To sum it all up: Everything I typed was typed for a reason. It may seem out of character here and there, but it'll help lead to the ending. Feel free to ask anymore questions via review or email (email can be found in bio page and questions will be answered much faster). I'll end my ramblings here. - TnT


	6. Birthday Party

**Chapter Six: Birthday Party**

A little girl around the age of nine skipped happily to the limo in front of the mansion she was staying at. "Sess-kun, Inu-kun, hurry up!"

The two boys walked out slowly, not too thrilled that their mother made them take their younger cousin, Rin, to a birthday party for one of her friends. Inuyasha crossed his arms and grumbled, "I don't see why we both had to go. Couldn't she just let you take the runt instead? After all, she likes you more than me. The brat stole my magazines and gave them to Mom."

"That's because unlike you, I don't complain as much, and it was your fault for leaving those dirty magazines around your room."

"They aren't dirty magazines! They're just magazines about cars!"

"Can you explain why there are barely clothed women sitting on the cars," Sesshoumaru asked as he got into the limo.

Inuyasha's face turned a bit red. "They're um…they're there to…"

"I thought so."

"What's that supposed to mean," yelled the enraged young boy, sitting down next to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him; he just looked out of the window. Rin started chattering once the limo started moving. "This is going to be so much fun! You'll like my friend, he's so cool!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How cool can a 10-year-old be? Pulling out the CD player he brought with him, he put on the headphone and started listening to the CD he brought.

About 20 minutes later, Inuyasha noticed something familiar about the road. Taking the headphone off of his head he poked Sesshoumaru on the arm. "Hey. Doesn't this road look vaguely familiar?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the book he was reading, slightly annoyed at being interrupted, and looked outside the window. The road does seem familiar. Where have he seen it before? His eyes widened slightly when he realized this was the road to the Higurashi's home.

"So that's why Mother and Father were so eager for us to take Rin to this party…"

Inuyasha moaned softly, placing his head in his hands. "When will this nightmare end?"

Sesshoumaru pondered Inuyasha's comment. Was this really a nightmare? The worst the Higurashi girls did was bruised their pride and possibly a few bones, but not something to be called a nightmare.

Rin stopped chattering and unbuckled her seatbelt once the limo stopped moving. Looking out the window she waved enthusiastically at the person standing outside the Higurashi's home.

She ran out of the limo and up the steps to meet a young redheaded boy, slightly taller than her by an inch. The boy whispered something in her ear. Giggling, Rin nodded her head and followed the boy inside.

Puzzled, Inuyasha looked at where the young children were standing. "Wonder what they were muttering about…"

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and followed him closely behind. The two older boys walked inside and were instantly hit on the head by something. As they slowly fell to the ground unconscious, they heard a female voice, "Oops, I think we hit them a little too hard. There's a bump on Inuyasha's head…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing, his head were aching, and the loud pop music didn't help one bit. A sudden loud shriek rang through his ears followed by a slap. This seemed familiar. Was he dreaming, or… 

"You touch me one more time, and I'll murder you, bring you back to life, murder you again, bring you back to life, and then feed you to sharks and piranhas!"

It wasn't a dream. Clearly, this was reality punishing him for whatever crimes he may have committed in his previous life. Sesshoumaru froze when he felt a hand touched his. The hand was warm, kind of dry, but was still kind of nice to touch. "I love you, Teddy…"

Sesshoumaru twitched. With his eyes still closed, he grabbed the hand and crushed it.

Inuyasha yelped, screamed, and cursed. His eyes instantly opened while Sesshoumaru opened his eyes a few seconds later. Frowning, he wiped his hand on his shirt, disgusted that his half-brother touched him.

Before Sesshoumaru could blinked, something jumped onto his lap and yelled, "Papa!"

At first, Sesshoumaru didn't do anything. He didn't know what to do. After a few seconds had passed by, he looked into two bright green colored eyes. The boy looked familiar, but his brain refused to work right then.

The boy continued moving on top of Sesshoumaru, chattering away excitedly. "Did you bring me any new toys, Papa, did ya, did ya, did ya!"

The grin on the boy's face widened as he stared at Sesshoumaru hopefully. Sesshoumaru said flatly, "Who are you?"

Tears started forming in the boy's eyes. Hopping off of Sesshoumaru and landing gracefully on the floor, he ran towards a figure nearby. "Mama, Papa doesn't love me any more!"

Sesshoumaru recognized this figure. The moment he saw her, his eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what she was up to. In a commanding voice, he asked, "Higurashi, explain what this whelp is talking about right now."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru, darling, how can you say such a thing about your own son! _Our_ son!"

"Son? What son? I had no child with you, and I certainly will never have one with you." In the back of his mind, the image of his stepmother fainting and crying out that her children don't love her danced in his head. For a moment, he thought he heard something similar to this thought upstairs. He ignored it.

Placing the back of her right hand on her forehead, Kagome said in a shocked and hurt voice, "You're so cruel, Sess-chan!"

Not liking to be ignored, the boy spoke up cheerfully. "So according to the laws, doesn't Papa have to pay for everything I need? If so, then I need a racecar, trampoline, motorbike…"

He continued listing all the things a young boy would want, and things he may not want. "…an MP3 player, a cell phone, computer, a new car for Mama and one for Auntie Kikyou…"

Sesshoumaru leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and mentally groaned. Rubbing his temples, he said softly yet commandingly, "Higurashi, get that runt to be quiet now. And if you call him my child one more time, I will shove that insolent tongue down your throat."

Glaring at him, she muttered softly, then knelt down toward the boy's height. "Alright, Shippou, you heard the man."

"Aw, is the game over already, Cousin Kagome?" The young redhead pouted at his older cousin. His lower lips extended forward even more when he saw her nod. Not able to handle the pout, Kagome picked her younger cousin up.

"How about we get your birthday started already?"

The pout quickly disappeared as quickly as it came. It was replaced by a wide grin and brightened eyes as Shippou started chattering happily all over again. Shaking her head, she began walking out to the backyard. Not looking back she asked, "You two coming or what? Rin is in the yard already. So are Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku."

Inuyasha grumbled as he got up, rubbing his hand and cursing every single living being on earth. Sesshoumaru sat for a few moments, thinking before he gotten up to follow.

Outside, children ran around yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs, obviously high on sugar. Many were still pigging out on food they know they shouldn't while others ran for the rides and game booths set up in the yard. To be frank, the Higurashi yard looked like a carnival at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Sango! It was an accident!"

Miroku apologized helplessly as he followed an angry Sango like a puppy. He clasped his hands together and got down on his knees. "I didn't mean to do that, Sango dear!"

Sango shot him an icy glare as she pulled out a boomerang, larger than normal but was still a reasonable size and started beating him mercilessly with it. "If you ever touch my ass _or_ anywhere else I will personally send you straight to Hell, you hear me Houshi!"

Rin was walking behind the two teenagers with a boy slightly older than her. She bit into the candy apple she was holding and looked thoughtfully at Sango and Miroku. "Boy, people get weirder and weirder as they grow older, eh Kohaku?"

Kohaku took a bite from his cotton candy and looked at the bump on Miroku's head. He nodded in agreement. "Hey, Sis, don't you think you could go a little easy on Miroku? I think you're going to give him a concussion…"

"Stay out of this Kohaku or you'll be joining him!"

Kohaku quickly looked away and busied himself with finishing his cotton candy. Rin rolled her eyes at her friend. She perked up when she saw someone coming. "Sess-kun!"

She ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged one of his legs, careful not to let her candy apple touch his pants. Sesshoumaru had bent down and petted Rin on the head, earning a widened grin from the little girl.

Kagome looked at the scene and cooed. "Aw, Sesshoumaru does have a heart!"

A glare was shot in her direction but she waved it aside, still rambling on about how adorable Sesshoumaru looked around little kids. Kagome stopped talking when she felt someone tug her skirt. She looked down at Shippou. "What's up?"

"Do you like Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked all innocent-like with wide, child-like eyes.

Kagome fell to the ground, yelling out incoherently. She stood up and straightened her clothes, pushing Shippou off in one direction as she headed off in another. "Who would like that block of ice? Well, I'm going to go check out the games now, bye Shippou!"

Everyone stared at Kagome's back, for a moment wondering if she does like Sesshoumaru. Shrugging, they decided it was none of their business. Everyone began heading off to his or her preferred place.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked around the mini-carnival, still amazed by the Higurashi's wealth. As they were walking past a game booth, Sango suddenly stopped when something caught her eyes. 

She squealed softly as she tugged at Miroku's sleeve with one hand while the other was pointed at a small cat plushie. "Doesn't that plushie look like Kirara?"

"Kirara? Your cat?"

Sango nodded as she walked up to the booth. "I gotta have it!"

Miroku put on a sly grin as he walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango raised a brow. "I'd love to win it for you, my dear Sango."

Sango turned away from him, ignoring the "dear" part. "I can win one on my own, Houshi."

Miroku continued to smile. "How about this, you let me win you that plushie and you can win that…" He quickly looked at all the prizes before his eyes fell on a badger. "Badger for me."

Sango started to questioned him, but quickly shut her mouth when she saw the slight pleading in his eyes. Sighing, she nodded in agreement while Miroku cheered silently.

* * *

"I don't like you." Inuyasha said with his arms behind his head and his nose in the air. "So don't think I'm following you because of that. I'd rather be near you than being near a brat that will puke all over me." 

Kikyou snorted with her eyes rolled unladylike as she headed for the Ferris wheel. "Good, we're in agreement then."

She stepped inside one of the carts with Inuyasha walking closely behind her. "Do you mind!"

Inuyasha smirked. "What's wrong? Can't handle being in the same ride with a hot guy like me?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No, I can't stand being on the same _planet_ with a jackass like you."

"Bitch."

"Oh, don't you get into that again," She said crossly, entering one of the carts on the Ferris wheel with Inuyasha behind her.

The ride was quiet with the occasional "I'm scared" from one of the children on the ride. Everything was going smoothly until the ride suddenly stopped. Kikyou twitched, praying silently that the ride wasn't broken down.

"Looks like the ride is broken down," said one of the workers below. "It'll probably take about an hour to fix it."

Somewhere on the other side of the city, someone heard a distant, long feminine cry of "No."

* * *

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru!" To say Kagome was annoyed was an understatement. She stomped through her yard with her fists clenched tightly. Next to her walked a calm Sesshoumaru with his hands in his pants pockets. 

"Is there a law that said I can't walk in this direction?"

"No, but there is a law about stalking someone." She snapped back heatedly. Kagome had gotten even angrier when she saw how calm Sesshoumaru remained. She looked on ahead, still mumbling to herself about self-centered, spoiled pretty boys.

Sesshoumaru caught the pretty boy comment. "So you think I'm cute?"

"No."

"But you think I'm pretty,"

"Shut up."

"So you're admitting it?"

"Go to Hell."

"That answered my question."

The urges to scream, "Fuck you," flip Sesshoumaru off and run away seemed tempting at that moment to Kagome. She walked faster, keeping her mouth shut before anything else could be said.

They walked close to one another quietly. Nothing was said, but everyone could feel the hatred radiating off of Kagome. Suddenly, as they neared the game booth, Sesshoumaru started whistling, as if he's trying to provoke Kagome.

She ignored the whistling, determined not to get angry over something so trivial. But with every step she took, she thought the whistling grew louder and louder until the tune became the only thing she could hear as the loud voices of the people around them faded away to nothing.

All of a sudden, Kagome stopped walking, making Sesshoumaru stopped right behind her. The whistling, however, did not stop, but instead steadily changed tune. Kagome could feel a vein popping out of her forehead as she suddenly snapped. "Enough! Stop the freaking whistling, will ya!"

She received a smirk as a response from Sesshoumaru, along with several stares from the people around them. She screamed as she grabbed several small, orange balls from the game booth nearby and threw them at Sesshoumaru, who dodged it all gracefully. She grabbed one of the prizes, a baton, and started chasing Sesshoumaru throughout the yard, yelling that she's going to rip out his vocal cord and feed it to the squirrels outside of her window.

Sesshoumaru could've grabbed the baton out of her hands easily, but he found that aggravating Kagome was rather amusing. He decided that this was now his new hobby, his favorite pastime.

Sesshoumaru peeked over his shoulder and saw Kagome running closely behind him, waving her weapon. He sighed, wondering how a person can be so violent and easily angry. Behind him, he heard a loud bam, making him stopped for a brief moment.

"Miroku?" Kagome had stopped chasing and yelling. She stood next to Miroku's unconscious body and stared with wide-eyed wonder. "Did I do that? Oh, gee, I'm so sorry, Miroku…"

Sango couldn't stopped laughing as she watch Kagome apologize in a soft, amazed voice to the unconscious pervert, clutching a stuffed badger close to his chest. Who would've thought that when they run into one of their friends, one of them would get hit in the face with a baton? Certainly not Sango, but Miroku was another story. Then again, it wasn't even his fault this time.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and scoffed. "You're such klutz. I'll bet you can even hurt someone with a cotton ball."

Kagome elbowed Sesshoumaru in the stomach, mumbling at him to shut up. She knelt down on her knees with her head lowered, moving small pebbles around with the baton. Her shoulders were trembling slightly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with guilt engulfing him. Sango had knelt down next to Kagome, pulling her into her arms while patting her gently on the back and whispering soothing words.

"Oh, quit crying wench. I've said worst stuff to you than this."

Kagome sniffed softly.

"Look, I didn't mean to put you down—well, perhaps I did, but I didn't expect you to actually cry over something so trivial."

Kagome curled up in Sango's arms.

"Hey, I'm…I'm sorry, alright? Stop crying now…" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was actually saying all of these words. He was only saying them, so Kagome's father doesn't come after him with a katana and murder in his eyes, right? Yes, that was the reason.

"R-really?" Kagome sniffed again, peering up at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes."

Kagome and Sango jumped to their feet, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Good, now you won't mind buying us something to eat, right?"

"…"

"Ooh, Sango, darling, I think Sesshoumaru is mad."

"Yes, Kagome, dear, look, his eyes are turning red. And is that—why, yes, it is steam coming out of his ears!"

"He's not moving. Maybe if we start poking him, he would." Kagome began poking Sesshoumaru with her baton, counting out loud the number of pokes before Sesshoumaru would throttle her. "Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one…"

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven…" Sango joined Kagome after finding a stick on the ground nearby.

A low groan was heard close by but everyone ignored it. Miroku sat up, rubbing his forehead, feeling a small bump growing. He winced, feeling the pain. He blinked at the sight before him of the great Sesshoumaru being poked to death by two girls. "What the hell…how long was I out?"

Grinning, he grabbed a stick on the ground nearby and walked up behind Sesshoumaru, poking him on the back of his neck. "Forty-nine, fifty…"

Sesshoumaru twitched, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. Who should he kill first? Kagome? She was the one that started all of this. Sango? The girl did join Kagome in her plan to annoy him to death. Or Miroku? The female population would be happy if he was gone.

There were so many choices and so many witnesses. If he was going to murder someone, he'd need some sort of place with no one around to see him commit this dreadful sin. Maybe he could fly everyone to a deserted island and kill them there. Yes, perfect plan.

"Yo, Fluffy, what sort of diabolical thing are you mumbling about now?" An all too familiar obnoxious voice rang through the crowd of chattering, hyperactive children. Inuyasha walked up to the gang with a grin plastered on his face, and Kikyou walking closely behind him with a raised brow on her face.

"Do I even want to know?" Kikyou stared at her sister and friends.

Kagome stopped her poking, looked around her, and then grinned. "Nope!"

"Wench, get off me before—"

"Before you remove my insolent tongue," finished Kagome dryly, patting Sesshoumaru on the head. "Honestly, Sess-darling, you need a new threat."

He glared at her in response, causing Kagome along with everyone else to laugh at him. Inuyasha was the first to speak after everyone quieted down.

"Aw, the great Sesshoumaru has just been hu—" He stopped abruptly when his face was introduced to Sesshoumaru's fist. When Sesshoumaru removed the offending fist from Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha quickly clutched his abused nose. In a high-itched, nerdy voice, Inuyasha yelled loudly, "What the hell was that for, you asshole!"

Sesshoumaru walked away from the group, cursing the gods for putting him on this forsaken planet full of imbeciles, but more importantly putting him in a family with a brother like Inuyasha and wedding-obsessed parents.

"Ooh, Sesshy's mad," Kagome observed, wincing when she saw a short man being kicked into a nearby pond just because he was standing a few inches away from Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, where the heck are you!"

Kagome looked at Kikyou. "That voice sounds familiar, who is it?"

"Kikyou!"

Kikyou glanced at her sister also. "Yes, very familiar."

"If you two don't come here, I'm going to read your diaries over this megaphone so everyone can hear it!"

The twins gasped in horror when they realized who was calling for them. "Shippou."

With amazing, superhuman speed, the twins quickly dashed to their house, running pass a silently steaming Sesshoumaru. Everyone stared after them in confusion before quickly running after them.

* * *

Shippou was doing a handstand in front of Rin and Kohaku when the twins arrived, breathing heavily. The younger boy laughed when he saw the terrified looks on his cousins as they looked around the room in search of their diaries. "I knew that would get you here." 

Kagome and Kikyou glared, grabbing their young cousin and letting him hand upside down in their arms as they yell out deadly threats. Once they calmed down and let the now dizzy boy lie down on the couch, they asked, "So what was so urgent that you wanted us to get here so fast?"

Shippou grinned, eyes traveling over all the teenagers in the room. "Hey, Kag-chan, Kik-chan, how about you guys and your friends come to Mom's hot spring place?"

The girls' eyes instantly went all sparkly and dream-like at the mention of hot springs. They started hugging Shippou really tight, saying how he's their favorite little cousin. The young redhead squirmed and tried to wiggle free. "Ok, ok, I get it already!"

Sango hands clasped together. "A hot spring? That sounds great! Where is this hot spring anyway?"

Shippou brushed some hair away from his eyes. He blinked before answering Sango's question. With a grin he said, "Hokkaido."

The girls squealed. "Here we come, Hokkaido!"

Miroku grinned at the mention of hot springs, knowing full well there will be plenty of naked girls around, "Oh, here we come Hokkaido."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru answered gloomily, knowing they'll be forced to go one way or another by their parents, "Here we come Hokkaido…"

* * *

**A/N:** I have no excuse other than the fact that the day is too short and school takes up the majority of the hours I'm awake, and then some. I'm also awfully sorry for how short and how…sucky this chapter is. Next chapter will be better…I hope? 

There might also be several errors since I don't have time to go through and check everything…again. I might go back later in the future to reread them and fix everything. For now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Vacation in Hokkaido Part 1

**Chapter Seven: Vacation in Hokkaido Part 1**

Sesshoumaru nudged the body on the ground with his foot. "How can a person just freeze and then collapse from hearing their name?"

"If the person yelling for them is Houjo," Kikyou answered matter-of-factly as if that answer was as normal as, "3 is the answer to 1 + 2."

Sango was shaking Kagome vigorously but the raven-haired girl continued to lay there without moving an inch. Everyone, except Sesshoumaru began to panic when they thought they couldn't feel a pulse from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He walked over to a table and picked up a half-filled glass of water and poured it over Kagome's face. Kagome instantly sprang to life, greeting Sesshoumaru with a generous sneeze in the face.

Kagome wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked around at the many confused faces. "Man, I just had a horrible nightmare."

Sesshoumaru was scowling as he wiped his face with a towel. "It's hard to believe that you came from a wealthy family with your manners."

Once again, Kagome ignored Sesshoumaru's rude comment. She looked down at herself and asked, "Why am I wet?"

"You peed in your sleep," answered Inuyasha, earning two slaps on the back of his head from Kikyou and Sango.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, wincing when she felt a bump on her head. "That nightmare felt so real. I thought Ho—"

"Kagome-san!" Houjo burst into the room, carrying many blankets and pillows.

Kagome shrieked and attempted to jump out of the window, if it weren't for Miroku and Sango pulling her back inside.

"Kagome, we're on the second floor! Suicide is not the answer!" Miroku was yelling as he pulled the screaming girl back inside. Kagome escaped Sango and Miroku's grasps, but she quickly hid herself behind Sesshoumaru's suitcases near a futon.

Kikyou gently pushed Houjo out of the room. "Listen, Houjo, sweetie, Kagome is a bit under the weather so you should leave. It might be contagious. Bye-bye!"

Kikyou pulled the shoji door closed and sighed heavily. "Evidently, Shippou forgot to tell us about Houjo working here at his parents' inn."

"You think?" screamed Kagome from her hiding place behind Sesshoumaru's suitcases. She stopped her hysterical sobbing and yelling when a book fell out of one of Sesshoumaru's suitcases. She looked at it with a quizzical look. "What's this?"

She started to open it but Sesshoumaru quickly snatched it away. "You're fine now, so get out of my room."

"But Sesshoumaru! What is it? It looks like a journal. What is it?" Kagome tried to grab the book but Sesshoumaru kept it out of her reach.

"It's none of your business. Now everyone leave!" His voice boomed tremendously leaving no room for objections.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, grumbling amongst themselves.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku eyed the back of Sango as he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"How come you're not sharing the room with Sesshoumaru? Not that I mind rooming with you, but I was hoping to…you know."

"One: Fat chance, you perverted loser. And two: Sesshoumaru said that in the middle of the night, he'll throw me out of the window if I snore."

"You snore?" Kikyou popped in.

"It's not my fault! I have a nasal problem!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and glowered the whole way to the girls' room.

* * *

Mr. Higurashi looked at the table grimly. He bit his lips as his eyes traveled across the table looking for any new openings. He brightened when he noticed an opening; quickly seizing the Jack of spade he placed it over the ten of hearts. 

"Master Higurashi, you have a phone call." A maid had entered the room, placing a silver tray on Mr. Higurashi's desk.

Mr. Higurashi sighed as grabbed the small pot of tea on the tray and poured himself a cup. After taking a few slow sip of the tea, he picked up the phone.

"You rotten, old man! Why didn't you renew the restraining order?!" A voice screamed through the phone.

Mr. Higurashi could've sworn that it was Kagome's voice, but he knew it couldn't be her. It just can't. "She's never called me old before."

He pulled a small mirror out of the drawer in his desk. He turned his head to different angles. "Just one or two gray hair. I…can't be old. I have daughters almost in…"

His voice trailed off as he realized with horror that he _was_ old. "…their twenties."

"Are you listening to me, you old coot?!"

"K-Kagome, dear? Is there a problem? Aren't you having fun at Aunty's inn?"

"Houjo's here, and he told me that the restraining order expired. Five years ago." Kagome's voice was very bitter and very murderous.

"Really? I was so sure I…" Mr. Higurashi's voice came to a sudden halt as he noticed something in one of his drawers. He quickly pulled out an ivory folder with a post-it on it that says (in big, all caps, and underlined letter), "RESTRAINING ORDER. MUST BE SENT OUT TOMORROW."

"Of course, I did," Mr. Higurashi said confidently as he stuffed the folder into his briefcase. "Now, I will investigate on this Kagome, dear. Meanwhile, have fun and bring home news on yours and Kikyou's wedding dates with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

Mr. Higurashi quickly hung up, but not before hearing, "You freakin' old fart!"

He shook his head and then muttered in an astonished tone, "Where did she learn to talk that way? Must've been from her mother…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru tapped his pen gently on the table, eyes looking out the window, and shivering from the sudden strong breeze in the room. "An Ode to the Woman I Want to Murder Mercilessly." 

He shook his head and ran a tongue over his lips lightly. "There are too many women to choose from."

He closed the leather-bound book in front of him and quickly locked it. "No one will ever touch you again, Diary."

"Sesshoumaru, darling," His name was called in a sing-song fashion. Kagome stuck her head in the room and grinned brightly.

"Get out."

"No." Kagome started to slide the door open further.

"I'm taking my pants off." As crude as Inuyasha's ways of avoiding people were, they were always effective.

"Alright, but let me turn on my camera first."

Darn you, Kagome. "What do you want?"

"Sesshoumaru's shirt." Kagome's answer was surprisingly not sarcastic.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a really long time. No one spoke and the only sound heard was a bell ringing outside, followed by a splash from the koi pond in the yard. "Why?"

That was the only thing he could say. He doesn't know how to react to a woman wanting to borrow one of his shirts.

Kagome bit her lower lips. "Well…"

"Go on."

"Auntie…"

"She…?"

"She wants me to help her cook. And I can't possibly ruin any of my shirts! The fabrics are too delicate."

Kagome quickly closed the shoji door, ducking as a shoe flew through the door. "Oh, dear. Uncle won't be too happy with that. You'd better be willing to compensate for that door, Taishou!"

A loud roar was heard inside the room, making Kagome dashed down the hall for fear of her health. "Shoot, I still need an old shirt to wear. I'll just borrow one of Kikyou's shirts…"

* * *

"It's poisoned, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru sniffed a vegetable he picked up with his chopsticks. 

Kagome slammed her hands on the table, leaning over to look at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes. "Eat it and find out, you jerk."

"You have some anger issues, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru ate the vegetable hesitantly, surprised to find out that he's still alive and the thing was actually edible.

"I'll probably have a heart attack in my teens, thanks to you." Kagome sat down beside Sango and Kikyou. She began eating, hoping to drown her anger with food.

Inuyasha made a face as he pushed a bowl of soup away. "Who made that thing?! It tastes like dishwater!"

Kikyou smiled sweetly. "Auntie did. Would you like to have a word with her? She's in the next room. I should also remind you that the last person who complained about her cooking ended up sleeping in the wood without a blanket or tent."

"Yeah, Dad should've kept his mouth shut. After all, he lived with his sister for a really long time." Kagome said thoughtfully, leaning over to pick up a piece of vegetable.

Inuyasha's face paled as he quickly slurped all of his soup, leaving not even a drop to spare. Kikyou and Kagome clapped their hands at this sight. "Four seconds, bravo, Inu-baby."

Inuyasha started gagging, quickly standing up and heading for the bathroom. Everyone stared after him. Sesshoumaru snorted, "What a baby."

* * *

After dinner was over, everyone walked down the hallways of the inn together. Sango yawned and stretched before asking Kagome and Kikyou about the hot springs. The girls giggled as they quickly ran off to get towels before heading to the hot spring outside. 

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, the whole reason we came here was to go to the hot springs. Maybe I should join them. You know…give them a massage, hand them the towels…"

"And watch them undress?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course that too." Miroku answered shamelessly, quickly sneaking off.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued heading for their rooms in silence. Then Sesshoumaru spoke softly, "Five…four…three…two…"

A loud banging noise was heard outside as well as several shrieking voices. Inuyasha numbered off the different sound of crashes with his fingers, and then said in an astonished voice, "12 different crashes."

"But girls…I'm only trying to be helpful."

"Then you can go back to their room with Inuyasha, pervert!" Sango's voice was so low and deadly, it sent chills down everyone's spines.

"B-but Sango, darling…wait, Sango…dear"

Sango began to mercilessly throw wooden buckets at Miroku before he had no choice but to retreat back inside. A little later, Miroku found Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru staring at him. He laughed nervously, "Hi?"

Inuyasha began to pummel Miroku. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble me and Ice Prince would be in if our parents find out? If I get cut out of the old man's will because of this, I will personally skin you alive!"

Despite Miroku's futile attempt, Inuyasha continued to beat him up, showing no signs of stopping any time soon. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at this scene, finding himself bored already. He continued his walk back to his room, wondering vaguely where he left his ear plugs.

Meanwhile, the girls found their time in the hot spring to be completely ruined. Gathering their belongings, they also headed for their room, chattering happily about this and that.

The last thought everyone had for the night was, "Six more days to go…"

* * *

**A/N:** I went through three different versions of this chapter before settling on this one. Personally, I'm not satisfied with how this chapter ended, but that was the best I could come up with. I have no idea when I'll updated next, so I'm not making any promises. I hope everyone can understand. 


End file.
